Are You My Mummy?
by quillandink13
Summary: The Doctor is taking everyone home after defeating The Master and the Time Lords, and is met with someone he really wasn't expecting to see. Ten x Rose fluff sorta stuff. One shot. Please be nice - first DW fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright – more detailed description here. This is taking place right at the time when the Tenth Doctor is dropping everyone off after the huge dilemma in The End of Time (part two). Make sense? I'm really excited for this, please leave reviews!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor leaned back against the railing of the TARDIS, staring at the person across from him. The girl – no, the woman that had captured his heart. The warrior that had saved the world on multiple occasions. The beauty with yellow blonde hair and piercing brown eyes.<p>

"What're you staring at?" she asked, grinning, her tongue poking between her teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor could see Donna snickering.

"Nothing – absolutely nothing and yet everything at the same time. Funny how that works, when you can be doing two things that are completely different and make no sense to be done together at the same time-"

"Oi! Shut up, lover boy!" Donna called to him, hands cupped around her mouth. Rose laughed with her. The duplicate of the Doctor sat in the captain's chair sort of awkwardly. There were two of them, after all, and really any situation could be made awkward for him.

"Alright, sheesh! I don't know why I bring any of you along with me! Just give me a headache…" He flipped levers and pushed buttons, standing from his relaxed place.

"Where we goin'?" Rose asked, standing next to the Doctor. She played with a fraying string on the edge of his brown coat. He didn't answer, knowing it was a subject that probably would darken the mood. Instead he fired into a different topic.

"So, Rose, these-"

A loud bang erupted from the console of the TARDIS, lights popping and sparks flying. Everyone consecutively jumped back, grabbing onto something as the machine shook and creaked.

"Doctor?" Rose yelled uncertainly over the noise, her hands knotted around his waist, keeping her upright.

"Something is bringing us down!" He called. _Or someone…_

The shaking increasingly became more violent, and Donna took a tumble down across the grating of the room. "Oi! OI! Get it to – STOP SHAKING!" she yelled, grabbing the railing and curling around the bottom bar. Duplicate Doctor came to the console as well; turning knobs, talking to the _other _Doctor… blimey it was confusing.

Finally everything stopped with a shudder, the feeling of the TARDIS landing familiar to everyone in the room. Mostly. Smoke curled from the console, the monitor beeping and whirring.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, letting go of her support and instead looking at the screen.

"We were pulled out of the vortex, back down onto Earth… let's see, same exact time we were just at. But… we're in America now. California, USA!" The Doctor exclaimed, grinning at his passengers. And despite it, Rose smiled back, helping Donna to her feet. The redhead poked each doctor in the chest. "I swear, _either _of you do that again, throw me down like that there will be consequences."

They both nodded like children caught stealing candy, looking at the floor ashamed. Rose giggled behind her hand.

The actual Doctor walked to the door, rubbing his hands together excitedly, pulling on his brown suit.

"Alright! Let's see why we were brought here-"

The door flew open, and the Doctor stumbled back. Rose stared at the person standing there.

"Hi Dad!"

Everyone was silent before Donna squealed and ran up to the small blonde girl. "Jenny!"

"Donna!"

"You're alive!"

"Yes!"

Donna stared at the Doctor, who looked… not really shocked at all.

"Did you know she was alive?" she asked, poking him in the chest again.

"I, well – she kind of-"

"Doctor!"

"Yes! She contacted me. We've been comming for a little while now."

"And I finally found you! Pulled you right down!"

Finally, the Doctor smiled and pulled the girl in for a tight embrace, laughing into her golden blonde hair.

When the small reunion was over, the girl turned to Rose and stared for a moment, her mouth open like a fish, her eyes wide. Rose gave her a small smile.

"Um… hi? I'm Rose, and-"

"Mom!" she shrieked, running to Rose and squeezing her in an impossibly tight hug. Rose stood stock-still.

Everyone looked at the Doctor – well, the real Doctor, that is. His face was white, his hand running nervously through his hair.

"Rose, I can – um, heh I can explain."

"You said she was gone, Dad!" the girl cried, hugging Rose tighter. Donna burst into a loud fit of giggles, running away, grabbing duplicate Doctor by the hand and leaving Rose, the girl, and the Doctor alone.

"Jenny –" he started, and Jenny let go, turning and grinning at both of them. She had beautiful gray-blue eyes and long, golden hair. Rose blinked at her, still frozen in place.

The Doctor had a _daughter?_

And she had… called her _mom?_

"Rose, listen this, erm, it's a little complicated but-"

"Please explain!" she said. "And start from the beginning. Where did you get a daughter from then? Was it one of your companions? Just didn't wanna mention it to me, then?" she put as much ferocity she could into the words.

Jenny laughed a little. "Mom, why would you-"

"Jenny, now is really not a good time for the 'mom' thing, alright?" He said gently, and Jenny snapped her mouth closed, watching the two curiously.

"Rose, Jenny was genetically made. It wasn't reproductive – well it was, it was me, but not reproductive in the way you are thinking!" he finished quickly, his hair getting messier and messier every time he raked his fingers through it.

"Still waiting."

"Alright – oh boy…" he took a breath. "Jenny died. Back on another planet. We all thought she was dead, but she communicated with me via psychic paper, saying she had survived. We talked back and forth – normal conversations, you have to understand. And I mean, she was genetically made, not born really. She's a soldier. So normal father-daughter conversations, I suppose you could call them. And the topic of mothers came up-" he paused for a moment and gave Rose a pleading look. She listened expectantly.

"I told her about you. I tell everyone about you – my Rose, that got sealed away from me. So I told Jenny about you, your story. Somehow, it just kind of, sorta was established for you to be… say… _motherly figure._"

Rose was quiet, her eyes jumping from the Doctor to Jenny. Things rolled into place, one by one, clicking like a puzzle in her mind.

"You wanted me to – be your…"

"Wife."

"Mom."

Jenny and the Doctor spoke at the same time.

"Now, I completely realize this was a mistake on my part because I didn't consult you or anything… not that I could, you were in a parallel universe, but nonetheless-"

Rose cut him off with a kiss, grabbing his tie and pulling him down. Jenny grinned and looked down, her shoes suddenly fascinating.

When Rose had made her point, and was out of air, she broke away and smiled.

"All you had to do was ask."

"Yes, I – wait what?"

"Well, technically it's a little odd to have a child and not be together."

The Doctor grinned and Jenny hugged Rose again. This time, she returned the embrace.

Taking her hand, she led Jenny away after a minute and sat down with her, making her tell Rose everything. Favorite color – favorite food – favorite kind of ice cream. She said she had never had ice cream, and Rose was appalled.

"First order of business – ice cream. Now. Doctor! Take us for ice cream!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So due to popular demand….**

**I'm continuing this fic!**

**:D**

**I'm going to incorporate real happenings from the show and the specific episode. You'll see better what I mean below.**

**I hope you enjoy how I make it live on ~**

Donna, Duplicate-Doctor, Real Doctor, Rose, Jenny and a formerly forgotten Jackie Tyler all sat around a table outside of an Ice Cream shop in San Diego, California. The Doctor had insisted that they try the famous ice cream shop on Warlinte where they give you square scoops and pentagonal spoons, but Rose forbade it. Jenny had to have real, true, earthly ice creams. They found on the TARDIS system a superior shop in the States, so now the six stared at the ocean and greedily ate their frozen treat.

"Muh, thi ih gate!"

"Say that again, Jenny?" Rose said, swirling her chocolate drizzle into the vanilla ice cream with her spoon. Jenny laughed, swallowing her ice cream and repeating herself, clearly this time. "This is great!"

"I can't believe you had never had ice cream!" Donna said, stealing the Doctor's barely-eaten cup and eating that too. He gave Donna a murderous stare.

"Well, I was fairly focused on finding you." Jenny explained. "Didn't take many side trips."

"I suppose that's true. Still – ice cream! You must have had a horrible life without that kind of delicacy."

Jenny laughed. The table fell quiet for a moment. Jackie spoke up.

"There are some unanswered questions here that I would _really _like the answer to." She gave a long, hard look at Jenny. Rose's face darkened to the color of her namesake.

"Mum!"

"Well, It's certainly a good question to ask, now isn't it!"

"Mum, look at how old she is! That wouldn't even be _possible!_"

"Well with all you lot zipping around through space, how was I supposed to know something didn't go on while you were gone?"

Everyone else around the table looked back and froth from the mother and daughter confused. Rose met the Doctor's eyes.

"My mum 'ere is suggesting Jenny is our _biological _daughter."

His face stayed blank. Donna laughed. Jenny blushed.

"Whadaya mean "biological'?" he asked, his eyes curious like a child's. If Rose's face could have gotten any darker, it did. Jackie leaned over and whispered "Well, I suppose that's proof enough considering her doesn't even know what-"

"Miss Tylah," Donna said, accentuating her accent. "Is presuming that Jenny was made in a candle-lit room full of hormones in the TARIDS one night."

The Doctor still blinked at them, oblivious.

"Sex, Doctor! She's talking about _sex!_"

Both Doctor's faces paled. Despite her utter embarrassment, Rose giggled.

"Well, Jackie-" he stopped and cleared his throat, his voice coming out an octave or two higher than it normally is. "That's certainly not true, I can, ahem, assure you."

Rose laughed some more, kicking the Doctor under the table and sticking her tongue out between her smile. He gave a feeble grin back.

When everyone's ice cream was finished, and the sky was darkening, they six entered the TARDIS again. While they had been away, the machine had created several new bedrooms, which The Doctor thanked it profusely for.

Donna found her usual room, and Jackie found a spacious bedroom with a large wardrobe. The Duplicate Doctor also found a room, as well as Jenny. When three of six had gone, Jenny hugged each 'parent' tight and gave a goodnight before leaving, too.

Rose leaned against the console, admiring the TARDIS. "Oh, I've missed this. I've missed this too much to tell."

"I know." He replied, flipping a final switch and watching as the lights dimmed. Auto-night, he called it. Rose remembered. "I missed having you here."

She smiled slightly. "I know you're going to have to take me back, aren't you?"

He nodded sadly. Rose sighed, playing with her shirt hem, not meeting his gaze

His hand was suddenly on her shoulder. She looked up, met with his face concerned and caring just inches from her own.

"But never for a moment think that I want to leave you. I love you, Rose Tyler."

She hugged him tightly. "You never got to say that, on Bad Wolf Bay. I was kept wonderin' for so long. Thank you."

"If I could have stayed that day, if I could have kept you believe me, I would have."

And with that, he brought up her face to his and gave her a proper, passionate kiss. She smiled under his lips, hugging him close. He twirled her hair in between his fingers.

"Oi, we don't need an _actual _child of Rose and The Doctor, now do we? One semi-child is enough for now. Get some sleep, you two."

Both people jumped at the sound of the redhead. She laughed, swooping her long hair over her shoulder. "I came to ask where the devil this machine moved the bathroom to-" suddenly, Donna convulsed, long strings of facts and history and numbers spewing from her mouth. The Doctor ran to her side, helping her upright. "Donna? Donna, are you alright?"

"Yes, fi-IvE NEBULAS IN THE RECTON GALAXY FORM-FORM-FORM-FORM-FORMING-" she convulsed in the Doctor's arms. His face looked pained.

"Oh Donna. I knew this would happen. Too much knowledge into a little human head. Too much Time Lord, not enough Donna." He hugged her tightly. "I have to wipe your memory."

Rose stood petrified at the railing until she heard those words. "What? No! You can't do that! Doctor, that's not right!"

"She'll remember everything but me. Everything but the TARDIS and our travels and the Universe." He gave her a stern look. "She will burn up if I don't take it from her!"

"Doctor, please don't-" Donne blubbered in his arms. He whispered things to her, pressing her forehead to her own until she dropped dead weight in his arms. Rose was crying. She didn't know when she had started, but now she couldn't stop. The Doctor looked at her sadly, grief stricken.

"We have to take her home."

* * *

><p>Jenny, Rose, Jackie, and the two doctors sat wide-awake around the console. The six were down to five. It was quiet.<p>

"I'm sorry." Was all the Doctor had said. He explained to each person in turn what had happened except for Rose. Rose he just held close. Jenny lingered in proximity as well.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, dad." She whispered softly. He chuckled.

"I will never get used to that, will I? Dad…" he rolled the word around in his mouth, testing it out. Jenny laughed.

"Mom isn't easy to get used to either, considering a daughter was just thrust upon me. No warning. No nine months to, you know, know."

Jackie laughed. "Woulda murdered you if that had been the case."

"I suppose that would have put me in an awkward situation as well." Duplicate Doctor said cheekily. Rose grinned, her tongue poking out.

"Still can't get used to that. Two of yah." She pointed to each in turn. "Gotta say, I liked the blue suit on yah. Well on you…" She pointed and mumbled until she was thoroughly confused. The Doctor laughed.

"Alright. Bed, all of you." He made shooing motions with his hands. Each person left, Rose being last, until The Doctor took to finding his moved around bedroom. It used to be just down this hall…

He looked into a door right where his room was and saw a large king bed with a sleeping Rose in it.

He gave an appreciative pat to the wall, thanking the TARDIS. He could always fake ignorance now.

Sliding in on the other side of the bed, he tried to be quiet and gentle. Rose rustled under the sheets.

"Doctah?"

"Mhm. My room got shimmied around somewhere else. This was where it was a while ago…"

"I dun mind." She said sleepily. It was quiet for a moment.

"So a daughter."

"Yep." He popped the p.

"And I'm the… 'mother'."

"Preferably."

She laughed lightly. "I like her. No, I love her. Jenny. Love the name, too. You come up with it?"

"Donna did." He said quietly. Rose swallowed hard before scooting up next to the man and snuggling into him. He allowed her, absentmindedly playing with her hair until she fell asleep. He himself went to sleep with thoughts of ice cream in his head.


End file.
